Panems Queen to be
by rorolovespie
Summary: Katniss is having her 2nd year at panems high school! What happens when peeta mellark joins the school? Will glimmer(katniss enemy) get in her way? Will panem high school senior year change katniss forever?
1. Chapter 1 AN

Well im new on fanfiction so i will be coming up with new stories every moth so bare with me! I have many good book ideas and watch out hunger games fans! I have hunger games fever! Just kidding lol! So im going to try to up date weekily but i have many after school clubs so ill do my best any queshtions or coments you have you no what to do review! PS: I rhymed lol!:) oh yeah and please no mean reviews i have big heart and i just cant take any mean reviews! thx,

rorolovespie


	2. Chapter 2

Panems Queen to be

I wake up from my loud alarm clock in the morning. 7:30!?."What the heck" I say to myself! My room is dark I turn the lights on and realize something...OMG ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I was not excited last year was rough being new and all, ugh and glimmer... that thing! I wonder if Madge is awake I send her a message. Hey madgey i was just wondering if you are awake? bye! I put my phone on my side table and get up! What to wear on the first day of my senior year? I wonder to myself.I pull out some light brown skinnys and a cute white top with a brown owl on it and took out my brown uggs! "Looks good to me" someone says behind me! "Oh prim you scared me!" I laugh " and thank you i love this outfit" i reply! "Kay Ima get ready" says prim excitingly! I hope my senior year will be better than last year! Last year i got in 2 fights and got suspended once because of that glimmer! This year I am going to try to be diffrent...I go in the bathroom and brush my teeth and take a shower. When im done I decide how to do my hair. I decided to leave it down and flat-iron and curl the ends! I looked like i was going to Cinderella's ball! Well not really! When im finished i put my outfit on and head downstairs! My mom is on the couch sowing a blanket. "morning mom" i say. "Good morning" she replies smiling! My little sister comes down and she is wearing my shirt! "I thought you wouldn't mind " she says coming down the stairs. "Its fine little duck".We head outside to the train for the capital! I see Madge and this other girl whose name i forget. Oh yeah it's delly! "Madge "I yell out. She turns around and screams my name and gives me a hug! Prim goes of with her friends rue and Rory! Me and Madge talk and talk on the train. When we reach the school its a lot of people! I mean a lot! I get out without Madge and see a group of friends( populares group). Their names are Finnick,Annie who are going out and Johanna who's not scared of anything, and the siblings cashmere and gloss! " Hey guys" I say loudly. "Katniss" they all say giving me hugs except for Johanna. "What up with you"? i ask her?"Glad you noticed" she says sarcastically! "seriously Johanna just give me a hug" i say and she does when we realise someone pushes Johanna's arm hard. And i mean hard! "see the slut group is back in town" she says harshly. Ugh glimmer starts drama all the time! "You know what glimmer you're the slut so go screw someone else! Johanna yells! "OOOOO" finnick says immaturely. "SHUT UP FINNICK! says glimmer! Finnick shuts up and Annie gets mad. "Hey don't talk to him like that" says Annie angrily. "you know what all of your are idiots and can't dress! with that last sentence she walks away with her group! While she walks away i shouted out somthing " SAYS THE GIRL WEARING GRANNY PANTIES" i say out loud in front of everyone! Se jut gasps loudly and walks away! "Good one kat" says Johanna! We all walk inside for home room. I had for home room! I walked in and noticed a guy. Not only a guy a hot guy! I sat behind him! "Hi im katniss" I say turns around with a smile and hot blue eyes and says" hey im peeta". "Like the bread" I laugh but he just smiles at me and laughs too! He's an easy one and with that first period bell ring!


	3. Chapter 3

I go to my first period class who is ! "Ugh" I mumble to myself. i hated math! We had to copy down everything on the board and there was a lot! After I finish copying the stuff I really didn't care about I turned around and to my surprise I see glimmer. I wasnt surprised at all we had about 2 or 3 classes mr. Boggs got a call and left the classroom for a few minuets."So glimmer did you that girl?" whispers clove. " omg she looked trashy" replied glimmer, they both laughed and then glimmer said something to a friend of mine named Annie."why are you dating finnick?" says glimmer. " why do you need to know?" Annie says staying positive."well you look like trash"!says clove. I got mad because anne is my friend. "CLOVE LEAVE HER ALONE"I yell that got her angry. "SHUT UP EVERDEEN" she spits back,literally spits back. I wipe my face and say" first of all say it don't spray it and second of all your just hating on her! I say! Clove tries to attack me but thresh breaks the fight up by pulling clove back! " I HATE YOU EVERDEEN " she shouts. I turn around to face the board then say " didn't here anything!". comes back and says clohe why are you mad? he says "ITS CLOVE " she yells at the teacher. Ok class dismissed, then the bell rings. "hey katniss" says Annie. " sup' Annie" i smile. "thanks"she says to me."any time! I tell her. We walk to lunch together chatting when I see peeta sitting at the our table! "OMG" i squeal . we sit down. " Hey guys me and Annie says finnick, peeta and gloss are laughing! "HEY"says a laughing finnick, giving Annie a kiss! "Whats so funny asks" annie curiously asks. "Well bred boy (peeta) here spilled his coke on ms trinket! We all start laughing very hard and us get along very well and we soon become good friends! When lunch is over I head over to my second period wich was music with Mrs. Margrethe (Maggs)! I loved music. I got in the classroom and i knew 4 people there! BAD FOR ME 2 of them were clove and glimmer! The others were cashmere and Madge! I sit next to them "Hey I say to cash and Madge! "OMG" says cash dd you hear about the project!? she says happly."No but im guessing its a good one"! I say. Mrs. Maggs comes in and take a seat! I have good news class" she tells us! "What is it asks glimmer? "Well a project it is! "WAIT ALREADY THIS ONES GOTTA BE GOOD! says loud mouth clove! "Clohe!" says .People start laughing! "OMG SECOND TIME ITS CLOVE! She explains the project to the class! It was a cool project! We all had to do a solo or duet in singing for the fall festival night party! I was surely excited to sing! After school I go in the music room to practice singing alone. I start singing some notes and then i hear someone at the door and look! IT WAS PEETA! "peeta?" i say slowly he comes in. "hey I didnt want to disturb you from practicing! he says nicely. "No its ok" I reply sweetly. "you have a beautiful voice " he compliments me! We talk for a little longer and while he talks I focus on his smile he was so cute! Then i ask him an important question! " you taking anyone to the school dance"? I ask hoping he would say no! "actually yes".DANGIT! "May I ask who?" "um sure he says! "I'm taking my new girlfriend glimmer" he says blushing! **UH-OH CLIFFHANGER SO SORRY GUYS! REVIEW!**


End file.
